Talk:Warriors books
|align=center}} Concerns *''Long Shadows'' and Sunrise summaries need adding *All Omen of the Stars summaries need adding as applicable *All Tigerstar and Sasha summaries need adding *''Ravenpaw's Path Series'' summaries need completing *Source needed for The New Prophecy series summary. (See Cite tag) :*Added a source (check the Executive Meddling section on that page), although I don't know how legit the source is, a more trusted source should be found. I checked the Chats, but it is not mentioned there. Helixtalk *" As of late 2009, more than 6 million books have been sold.3" -from intro: outdated information 00:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *Shattered Sky and Legends Of The Clans MUST be added to the chronological list of books. *The last few books (Lost Stars and after) aren't in the right order and they're after the field guides Stormflash Diamond 03:24, July 19, 2019 (UTC) This is a pickle... Well, it's not a super urgent concern but I just looked back and noticed that the post on Kate's blog that I cited the statement about the fifth series with appears to be missing. At first I thought the URL just changed or something so I looked again, but it's gone from her blog completely... the only thing I can think of is she deleted it? Does this mean it's untrue, and we should take it down? or should we just put a disclaimer saying the blog post was deleted... I dunno, it was definitely there, she definitely put up that quote from vicky before... o.o 00:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : And y'all wonder why I'm such a proponent of screenshoting things we cite that aren't in the books ;) Unfortunately, if it can't be independently verified, I think we have to treat it the same way we treat all uncitable information... 02:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::At the time, I hadn't thought to screenshot it because posts on Kate's blog don't have a tendency to go missing, as facebook posts do... I really wish I had though. -facepalm- Should we remove it entirely, or leave it up with some sort of disclaimer...? it's really weak without the citation but I really don't want such an exclusive bit of info to get lost... ah well... I suppose it can't be helped now... 22:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :O Perhaps this is a computer error, but I just visited the page... and all there is on the whole page is the title and these words: "That saves me. Tnahks for being so sensible!" Why is this, and if someone accidentally deleted the entire page...you should fix it! ~RussetXTiger~ 00:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf okay so it says for the forgotten warrior that Hollyleaf return and lionblaze and Cinderheart have kits, well they aren't even mates anymore so is this information true???-Redfern :) <3 15:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not. A vandal added that. It has since been removed. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Cloudskye|'ℓαω']][[Warriors Wiki:Books|'ℓιєт']] ''Li'' 15:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually they do have kits because CinderHeart tells Lionblaze that she choses him and I have a book that says that they DO have kits.Shayluv3 (talk) 15:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Shayluv 3 List Chronology In the table at the bottom, if you try to put the books in order of release date, 3 Omen of the Stars books go to the top. I took a look at the source and reformatted some incorrect numbers (4 to 04, etc.) but it's still out of order. =\ 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I've fixed the problem! I've never read the books. I only just stumbled onto the fact that they existed about an hour ago, but am completely mystified and ready to start reading them! I noticed the issue when I came to this page to find a list of books by release date and saw your comment from a little over two years ago. Turns out it was a simple matter of removing some extra code that preceded the release date that the other books in the list did not have. I didn't dig into the details, but it's very likely that the code that was in front of those dates WOULD have worked just fine IF all of the other dates in the list had the code in front of it. It appeared to be organizational in nature, but since it wasn't applied across the board, that extra code was rendered useless. --532250 (talk) 12:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Can someone add the Legends Of The Clans novellas to the chronological list? I'm really bad at coding and formatting, so thank you so much if you do! Lionblaze <3 I was right!!! I knew that cinderheart had to mate with Lionblaze!!! They are so amazing together! *sigh* Lionblaze rules... 23:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Rae Silverpath ok so i herd that they were mates but some poeples are saying no...im soooo confused plz help me.i know they had kits but they want lovey dovey.plz help me thx. For anyone who is wondering, Lionblaze and Cinderheart are officially mates. They have three kits, all named after fallen warriors of the battle with the Dark Forest. Cite 14 I checked this cite to see the comments on a page (The Last Hope spoiler page) from Kate Cary's blog have vanished. Have they disappeared for anyone else? If so, I'll have to alert Kate on the issue, so we can get it fixed. --Songheart (talk) 22:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) This sometimes happens with refs from Kate's blog. We just need to find the proper page with the cite, that's all. Renamed? Hi, I may have misread this, but I believe the working title for the StarClan's Promise has been changed to Vision of Shadows? Link here B LAZEFirE 09:57, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Novellas Just wondering why all of the books' summaries are listed except all of the novellas... Is there a reason why this is? I'm just curious to know the reason because to me it doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but if someone before decided there would be no novellas on the list of books then I understand. Would be happy to add them all else wise. Cheetahfur (talk) 01:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Love the covers I love what Owen did on the covers! Fire is my ally Falling Ember.png 19:56, April 19, 2016 (UTC)REDBLAH To Add to Chronology Table Spottedleaf's Heart - Novella - April 11, 2017 - Vicky (Between Tallstar's Revenge and Yellowfang's Secret) Pinestar's Choice - Novella - April 11, 2017 - Vicky (Between Spottedleaf's Heart and Goosefeather's Curse) Thunderstar's Echo - Novella - April 11, 2017 - (Author Unknown right now) (Havent read yet, most likely between Moth Flight's Vision and Cloudstar's Journey) Shattered Sky - VOS - April 11, 2017 - Cherith (After Thunder and Shadow) ~Almandine, Sebbie Fangirl 16:20, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't Pinestar's Choice be before Spottedleaf's Heart instead of between that story and Goosefeather's Curse? My reasons: First of all, Pinestar was the ThunderClan leader right before Sunstar, who was the leader in Spottedleaf's Heart. #2. Pinestar's Choice begins when he is still the apprentice Pinepaw, before Spottedleaf has even been born.Mistystar31 (talk) 20:45, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Thunderstar's Echo does come before Cloudstar's Journey. I just finished reading it. KarenWing (talk) 02:02, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Bonus Scene/Poster + Only on Hardcover? Does the bonus scene in the hardcover forms of the books only appear there? Or does it also come on the paperback and kindle/nook books, even though these covers do not have the little sticker?Mistystar31 (talk) 21:28, September 9, 2017 (UTC) New book Yet another book was revealed. It's called "Path of a Warrior". No details yet, not sure if you wanna create an article on it. Source: https://bookshout.com/ebooks/warriors-path-of-a-warrior Looking at the pages it might be a collection of novellas or a field guide. 12:10, June 5, 2018 (UTC)